Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10
by Mellinia
Summary: Have you every noticed that some of the charcters from ff7 are kindof like some charcters from ff10...well I have so I wrote this fic...heh it's funny I made myself laugh.^_^R/R please!! CHAPTER 8 IS HERE!!-FINISHED-
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10  
By,Mellinia  
  
I do not own ff7 or ff10 so please don't sue me ,Im poor all you would get is .....well....nothing.  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
  
Narrator:  
Once apon a time there was a bored author who thought that the characters from ff7 and ff10 were a little alike,why she thought that,nobody knows maybe because she....um.....*thinks* YOU SEE! nobody knows.Not even me the very smart and don't forgot handsome narrator.So anyways.....back to the story....she dicided that it would be cool if these characters meet.So she .....um....MAGICALLY....bought them all together at a well known place .....well it's not really well known since she made it up...BUT IT'S WELL KNOWN TO HER.....I guess....this place was the SUPER DUPER FUN HOUSE FOR THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS FROM 7 and 10 TO MEET UP AND TALK AND DO OTHER STUFF!!*sigh* what a lame name...but Im the narrator so it's my job to say what I have to say...*thinks to himself I would wheater narrate for Fighting Futons or whatever it's called*. . . .So that is how the story begins.......  
  
At the SUPER DUPER FUN HOUSE FOR THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS FROM 7 AND 10 TO MEET UP AND TALK AND DO OTHER STUFF!! All the characters have ...magically appeared...and they are not to happy..well at lest some are not very happy.  
  
All:o O  
  
Sephiroth:HOW THE HECK DID I GET HERE!!!  
  
Cloud:*points to all the ff10 characters*WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!  
  
Yuffie:. . . .I WAS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A GIANT MATERIA BUST AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN ...BOOOOM ...I was here....with . . . *looks around* Cloud ,and Tifa and Sephiroth and Some guy with freaky blue hair that seems to stick up everywhere and Aeris-  
  
Seymour:My name is Seymour...and my hair is not freaky,you human ...brat...thing.  
  
Yuffie:I AM NO BRAT I AM NO BRAT!!! and I'll say it again I AM NO BRAT!!  
  
Rikku:So you must have been called a brat before. .huh?  
  
Yuffie:*calms down*Yea I have . . ..waaaaay to many times ,IT TICKS ME OFF!!!  
  
Rikku:I know how you feel.  
  
Yuffie:really?  
  
Rikku:yea.*Yuffie and Rikku walk to a sofa and talk about stealing and how many times they have been called a brat before*  
  
Cloud:I WILL ASK ONE MORE TIME,WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!!  
  
Vincent:Calm down Cloud we will soon know who these people are if you stop yelling for one momment,understand?  
  
Cloud:yea ,yea sure.  
  
Tidus:*finally notices that he is not at home anymore* O.O WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE !!! *points to all the ff7 folks*  
  
Narrator:*"sigh* Calm down ,I will explain to you people why you were summoned here and-  
  
Sephiroth:SUMMON AS IN SUMMON METEOR TO KILL ALL LIVING THINGS ON A PLANET!!!  
  
Narrator:No summon as-  
  
Aeris:Oh I know summon as in summon holy to make the evil of meteor go away!  
  
Narrator:*thinks to himself where are these people brains*um no if you let me finish I'll explain why-  
  
Yuna:WAAAIT SUMMON AS IN SUMMON A VERY POWERFUL AEON TO FIGHT EVIL!!  
  
Narrtor:Well that's not what I meant-  
  
Seymour:Or he just might mean to bring a person to a . . .place where he or she is needed.  
  
Narrator:*sigh* Yes Seymour you are right...thank you...now as I was saying you people were bought here because-  
  
Lulu:WERE IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM ANYWAY!!!*looks around*  
  
Tifa:NOW THAT YOU BOUGHT THAT TO MIND...THERE IS NO ONE ELSE HERE EXCEPT US!!!*looks around too*  
  
Sephiroth:OH NO A MALE VERSION OF JENOVA IS TALKING IN OUR MINDS!!!  
  
Cloud:OR THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!!!  
  
Narrator:IF YOU MORONIC PEOPLE WILL LET ME FINISH I COULD EXPLAIN-  
  
Vincent:Let the voice explain...geez.  
  
Sephiroth:OH NO THE MALE JENOVA HAS TURNED VINCENT TO ONE OF HIS...PUPPETS!!!  
  
Narrator:*sigh*where is Mellinia when I need her.  
  
Mellinia just happens to walk in at that moment.  
  
Mellinia:Hiya hi peeps!!*smiles*  
  
All:*looks at Mellinia*WHO ARE YOU!!!  
  
Mellinia:Im Mellinia,the person who brought you all here.  
  
Barret:But what for...are ya going to try...and-  
  
Sephiroth:MAKE US ALL GO INSANE AND BURN DOWN THINGS CAUSE IT'S COOL!!  
  
Mellinia:um no.I brought you guys here because I always thought that you guys from ff7 were kind of like you guys from ff10.....understand.  
  
Tidus:So whats ff7 and ff10?  
  
Mellinia:*sweatdrops*ummm the game...uh .....you ....people were in.  
  
All:oO????  
  
Mellinia:*double sweatdrops*Well you see um....you guys were characters in games made by squaresoft....and....NARRATOR HELP ME!!!  
  
Narrator:*sigh* What Mellinia is trying to say is that you guys are from video games made by a company called Squaresoft...anyways she thought that you characters from these games were quite alike.  
  
All:O.O???!!!!  
  
Narrator:......uh and ...You see all of you people who know Cloud are from the same game which is called Final Fantasy 7...get it?  
  
All the ff7 characters look at Cloud.  
  
Yuffie:Well I know Cloud so Im from Final Fan Stand 17 or whatever its called.  
  
Narrator:yea...but its called Final Fantasy 7.  
  
Cloud:Does that mean Im...famous.  
  
Mellinia:...kindof..I guess...You were the main character.  
  
Cloud:REALLY WOW!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Great,now he thinks he is all that.  
  
Cloud:I don't think Im all that....*smiles* I KNOW IM ALL THAT!!  
  
Sephiroth:whatever...  
  
Tidus:So that means all the people I know are from final Fantasy...10!!  
  
Mellinia&Narrator:YES NOW YOUR GETTING IT!!  
  
Wakka:. . . .um so what's a Video game again.?  
  
Mellinia & Narrator:*sigh*  
  
Seymour:*puts down a book he was reading* A video game is a interactive game played on a system that is connected to a television .This so called Final Fantasy 10 game that we were in was played on a system called the Playstaion 2 the improved version of the Playstation which Final fantasy 7 was played on.  
  
All:oooooooo!!  
  
Mellinia:I KNEW THOSE BOOKS WOULD COME IN HANDY!!!   
  
Narrator:I can always count on Seymour to explain everything.  
  
Lulu:Don't give Seymour any praise,because once you do it gets stuck in his thick head and he wil never stop bragging about it.  
  
Yuna:True,So very true.  
  
Seymore:*sigh* Why must people always become so jealous of my intellect.  
  
Red:That happens to me too all the time.  
  
Mellinia:Anyways lets get to the main reason you guys are here. . . .I am going to have contests that I made up to see who is better . . .the teams are ff7 and ff10.. .duh..anyways . . .the people I think are alike will go against each other .....to see who is better...didn't I say that already ......anyways...do you guys understand?  
  
they all nod yes.  
  
Mellinia:OKAY NARRATOR WHO WILL BE GOING FIRST!!  
Narrator:*yells out in a overly happy voice,he sounds like a anouncer*WEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL WE WILL HAVE THE THE RED LOOKING DOG THING REEEEED FROM TEAM FF7 GO AGAINST THE BLUE WOLF DOG THING WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT KIMAAAAARI FROM FF10!!!!......THEY WILL BE PLAYING THE GAME OF FETCH IT!!!!!  
  
Red &Kimari:FETCH IT!!!!!?????  
  
Mellinia:yea ,fetch it ,one person from each team will launch a SUPER DUPER STICK TROWER!! and you two will have to fetch them .....BUT thetas not all that's out a remote control and presses a button on it,and a wall in the room opens up to show a huge arena will many opticals giant pits with fire shooting out of them, monkeys in trees that throw fruit at you,and a huge mountain rock thing you have to go over*heh heh it's a little harder then gut fetching a stick in a park..HA HA HA.  
  
Red:. . . . I can do that.piece of pie.  
  
Kimari:. . . .yea riiight. And i thought the saying was piece of cake.  
  
Red:I CHANGED IT!!! ....you got a problem with that?  
  
Kimari:Well yes I do ,Since you say your all smart I thought that maybe you would get simple sayings right....SHOWS HOW STUPID YOU ARE!!!  
  
Red:why you little.....*grools* *gets ready to pounce apon Kimari's head*  
  
Kimari:*also growls* *pulls out his spere ready to slice and dice*  
  
Mellinia:HEY HEY no fighting...yet...heh...anyways..who would like to do the launching for the ff7 team.  
  
Rikku:I DO OH PLEASE PICK ME!!!!!*jumps up and down*  
  
Mellinia:Wrong team Rikku.  
  
Rikku:oops ....my bad.  
  
Cloud:Well can I be the lancher, puh-lease.  
  
Mellinia:okay Cloud is the lancher person for ff7,who want to be the the lancher for ff10.  
  
Rikku:*looks around*ME ME ME PICK ME!!!*jumps up and down*  
  
Mellinia:OAKY TAKE A CHILL PILL....alright everyone get to your spots*evryone goes to there spot*CLOUD AND RIKKU LAUNCH THE LANCHER THING!!!!*they both launch it and their sticks head over the rocky mounatin*WHO EVER GETS THEIR STICK FIRST WINS!!! *pulls out gun*ON YOUR MARK GET PUMPED UP *fires gun a flag pops out that say Mell Rules!!*GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Red and Kimari run as fast as they can they come to the fire pits so they have to jump on the platforms to get to the other side.Red jumps on the platforms with skill,but on Kimari's first jump he slips and falls into the fire pits.Red keeps running till he comes to the jungle looking area were he is greeted with wild crazy monkeys trowing fruit at him,he is hit with a banana but keeps running then he is hit with a mango then a orange but he still keeps running,then he is hit with a coconut and passes out,back to Kimari he finally manages to climb out of the pits he just seems a little hot and angry and is also a very dark shade of black.he shakes off the ash on him which happens to be his fur,awww ,now poor Kimari is bald.  
  
Kimari:*looks at himself*AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Tidus:IT WILL GROW BACK KEEP RUNNING WE HAVE TO WIN!!!  
  
Lulu:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*falls on ground laughing*  
  
Tidus:heh heh.. .ahem...DON'T MIND HER KEEP RUNNING*covers his mouth to surpress his laughter*heh heh.  
  
Kimari wipes his tears away and runs toward the jungle were he is also showered with fruit he is hit with a mango but keeps running then he is hit with a whole stem of bananas but keeps running now the crazy monkeys throws the coconuts ,but Kimari's head is so dang hard that it does not phase him.He passes Red who is now wakeing up and is complaining about how he would weather bake cookies with his mommy instead of going to school.  
  
Sephiroth:SNAP OUT OF IT RED!!!!RUN RUN RUN OR YOU WILL FEEL MY MASAMUNE IN YOU CHEST!!!  
  
Aeris:That does not feel to great. . RUN RUN RUN!!!  
  
Red:please mommy I wuv you let me stay home just once and make those yummy-*is hit in head with cocanut,and passes out once again*  
  
ff7 team:AWWWWWWWW!!!!*many sad faces*  
  
ff10 team:YAAAAY!!!!*many gay faces. . .not that gay the happy gay*  
  
Kimari is already halfway over the mountain thing. . . .THEN...he jumps down from the top runs across the grass and picks up the stick with his tootheses.heh heh .  
  
Kimari:WHOSE THE DOG. . .THING!!!! KIMARI IS!!!!*starts singing who let the dogs out*  
  
Narrator:ANNNNNNND THE WINNER OF FETCH IT IS . . .KIMARI!!!!!!!!!!  
ff7 team:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!*very very unhappy faces ....sore losers*  
  
ff10 team:YAAYY!!!!!*they start singing their little made up song*WE ARE THE BEST WE ARE THE BEST.*they start dancing then pause*  
  
Tidus:WHO IS THE BEST!!!!!???  
  
ff10 team:WE ARE THE BEST!!!!!! YEAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:SHUT THE -!!!!  
  
Aeris:calm down Sephiroth we WILL win next time.  
  
Cloud:YEA WE WILL!!!  
  
Mellinia:*is still laughing at Kimari;s baldness*HEH HEH HEH!!!. . .ahem .....SO WHO WILL BE BATTLEING FOR FAME NEXT NARRATOR!!!!  
  
Narrator:WE WILL HAVE THE BLOND AL BED RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKU AND THE NINJA YUFFFFFFFFIE BATTLEING IN THE GAME CALLED TAKE IT APART!!!!!. . . .what kind of name is that?  
  
Mellinia:SHUTUP THAT'S THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH!!!!  
  
Yuffie:THIS WE WILL BE THE FUUUUUNEST!!!  
  
Rikku:RIGHT ON YUFFIE!!!!*they both start dancing with each other*  
  
Tidus:HELLO!!!! RIKKU SHE IS ONE OF OUR RIVALS!!!!  
  
Rikku*stops danceing* But she's my friend.  
  
Tidus:YOU CAN NOT BE FRIENDS WITH . . . .ENEMIES!!!!  
  
Yuffie:shutup Tidus.  
  
Tidus:COME MAKE ME. . . . .ENEMY!!!  
  
Narrator:WEELLLL NOW THAT MELLINIA IS GETTING WEAK FROM ALL THE TYPEING SHE IS GOING TO END THIS CHAPTER HERE. . . .So leave a review for our dear author . . .OR ELSE ......Don't miss out on the battle between friends...YUFFIE AND RIKKU!!!!!  
  
Yuna:*whispers to Seymour*who is the narrator talking to.?  
  
Seymour:*looks in a book*I have no clue.  
  
__~*~end of chapter~*~  
_______________________________________________  
Mellinia:heh heh heh  
Narrator:whats so funny.  
Mellinia:KIMARI IS BALD!!!!!*falls on the ground laughing*  
Narrator:*sigh*get over it already......ANYWAYS....please review readers Mellinia will be very pround if you do and she might even give you a cookie,right Mellinia.  
Mellinia:RIGHT!!!*pulls out bag of cookies**smiles*  
Narrator:mmmmmmm COOKIES ,REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!...or else.  
Mellinia:*eating cookie*be nice mr,Narrator  
Narrator:whatever. 


	2. Battle Against Friends!

Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10  
By,Mellinia  
  
....Well hello IM back with the next chapter...*sigh*.....anyways...thanks a BUNCH Materia Master,Taberbaby123,theyreallyloveme,Lord Belgario *glares*thanks for the review you...you .....kind person....2_good,and Kris.I THANK YOU ALL....*thinks*OH YEA!!!...I forgot the cookies*gives cookies to all the reviews*ARIGOTO*or how ever you spell it.* And I own....nothing...nothing at all.  
ON WITH THE FIC.....  
  
  
Narrator:Welcome back readers,Today is the battle between friends.YUFFIE AND .....*looks at his paper*...RIKKU!!!!! in the game called TAKE IT APART!!!.....Which happens to be a very lame name if you ask m-  
  
Mellinia:SHUTUP!!!! I told you it's all I could think of you bastard!!  
  
Narrator:Geez sorry.  
  
Barret:*whispers to Cloud*...I think that foo narrator has lost his mind who the heck are the readers?  
  
Cloud:*shrugs*Beets me.  
  
Rikku and Yuffie are both dancing around singing because they are so happy I'll just say happy for now since I confuse myself when I say gay.  
  
Tidus:CUT IT OUT!!!!*runs up to Rikku and slaps her on the head...ouch*  
  
Rikku:OWIES!!!!!!*rubs head*Why you do that for....you big meanie??!!  
  
Tidus:DO NOT DANCE OR SING WITH THE.....ENEMY!!!  
  
Yuffie:...TEE DUS your taking these little games to serious.  
  
Yuna:Heh heh Yuffie called Tidus ,Tee dus*giggles*  
  
Tee dus oops I mean Tidus heh:SHUTUP YUNA NOT FUNNY!!!!  
  
Yuna:*gasp,eyes water*.......  
  
Yuffie:YA BIG MEANIE*kicks Tidus were it hurts*  
  
Tidus:O.O*falls over*  
  
Sephiroth:Awwww*puts arm around Yuna*It's okay,your to good for him....plus *whispers to Yuna* I think he's gay.  
  
Yuna:*blushes*heh heh....thank you.  
  
Sephiroth:No problem*walks away*  
  
Cloud:*glares at Sephiroth*Who do you think you are...some kind of....*thinks*...pimp.  
  
Sephiroth:*rolls eyes*..moron.  
  
Mellinia:ARE YOU GUYS DONE WITH YOUR LITTLE SOAP OPERA!!!!  
  
Narrator:YEA,ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET!!!  
  
Yuffie & Rikku:YEA!!!!!  
  
Narrator:Then lets get started.  
  
Mellinia*Pulls out remote that opens yet a other wall revealing a room with lots of....robots.*The games called Take it apart for a reson*smiles*TELL THEM WHY NARRATOR!!!!  
  
Narrator:*in hs happy go lucky voice once again...sounds like a dang announcer*WEEEEELLL YUFFIE AND RIKKU WILL BOTH BE TAKING APART THESE HERE ROBOT.....BUT THERE WILL BE A TIME LIMIT,TELL THEM MELLINIA!!!  
  
Mellinia:*pulls out her stop watch and spins around with a big goofy smile on her face*THE TIME LIMIT IS!!!!...drum roll please*Kimari bangs on the drums*thank you,Kimari.....2 MINS!!!!  
  
Rikku:EASY!!!!*jumps up and down*  
  
Yuffie:....no fair I don't know how take apart no freaking robot*pouts*  
  
Tidus:A OTHER VICTORY FOR THE FINAL FANTASY 10 TEAM!!  
  
Mellinia:No worries...Yuffie my friend,the robots are quite easy to take apart...you just got to get allot taken apart...you can do it am sure you can.*throws Yuffie the peace sign and winks*  
  
Yuffie:Thanks Mell....*runs to Tidus and kicks him where it hurts again*YOU NEED TO SHUTUP!!!!  
  
Tidus:X.x  
  
Rikku:heh heh...I wish you luck Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie:Thanks...but I'll think you will need all the luck you can get..you know why?  
  
Rikku:...no ...why?  
  
Yuffie:CAUSE IM FAST!!!! VICTORY TO THE FINAL FANTASY 7 TEAM!!!!  
  
Aeris:RIGHT ON YUFFIE!!!  
  
Rikku:....Let's just see about that.  
  
Narrator:...ZzZzZzZz....*wakes up*......huh?...OH...SO ARE YOU GUYS READY NOW!!  
  
Rikku & Yuffie:YEA READY TO WIN!!!  
  
Rikku and Yuffie run up to the robots ,waiting for the signal to go.  
  
Mellinia:*pulls out a gun*ON YOU MARCH GET SET.....GOOOO!!!!*pulls the trigger on the gun and a flag that says I love Sephiroth comes out*heh heh  
  
Sephiroth:*blushes*.....  
  
Cloud:*rolls his eyes*  
  
Rikku and Yuffie dash to a robot and start taking them apart,Rikku is speeding taking those robots apart.Yuffie is doing good too,They dash for a other robot but Rikku trips on a robot arm and falls,Yuffie makes to her second robot in one piece.  
  
Cloud:HA HA HA VICTORY FOR US!!!!  
  
Tidus:*Still in pain*  
  
Rikku jumps up like she has fire on her butt and starts taking apart her second robot...and time is going fast...Yuffie is already on her third robot..but the dang arm won't come off...she pulls and pulls and it finally POPS off.Rikku is tring her best to get to catch up with Yuffie who is on her fourth robot,Rikku makes it to the third ...but...but....  
  
Mellinia:TIMES UP!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator:AND THE WINNER IS YUFFIE OF THE FF7 TEAM!!!!!!  
  
FF7 team:YAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Aeris:I KNEW WE WOULD WIN!!!*spins around*  
  
Cloud:WE RULE!!!  
  
FF10:..........*just sad faces....awwwwww*  
  
Rikku:DANG IT*kicks a robot over*  
  
Yuffie:YEAAAAAA!!!!*dances with a robot*  
  
Mellinia:The score is tied.one point for the ff10 team and 1 point for the ff7 team.  
  
Seymour:but not for long....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Tidus:YEA.....ouch.....  
  
Auron:So who will be going next?  
  
Mellinia:TELL THEM NARRATOR!!!!!!  
  
Narrator:....Can I have a drum roll too...*Kimari runs to his drums and starts banging away*...heh thanks...WE WILL HAAAAVE......*pauses for a long time*...  
  
Wakka:TELL US ALREADY,ya!!!!  
  
Narrator:...I forgot....and I lost my paper too....*sigh*  
  
All:*sigh*  
  
Mellinia:...moron...WE WILL BE HAVING SEYMOUR AND SEPHIROTH!!!!  
  
Seymour & Sephiroth:I SHALL WIN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Yuna:I WISH YOU LUCK SEPHIROTH!!!!  
  
Seymour:Hey,He is not on our team...Yuna!  
  
Yuna:*blushes*...so.  
  
Sephiroth:Thanks Yuna.*winks at Yuna*  
  
Yuna:*turns beet red*heh heh heh.  
  
Tidus :HEY!!!!*walks up to Sephiroth ready to punch him*  
  
Sephiroth:If I was you I would not do that....you could get hurt.  
  
Mellinia:OOOOOOO HE TOLD YOU !!!!!!!  
  
Narrator:....anyways...since everyone is acting quite moronic...this chapter will end here...NEXT CHAPTER SEYMOUR AND SEPHIROTH GO HEAD TO HEAD IN A BATTLE CALLED........darnit Mellinia WHAT'S IT CALLED??!!  
  
Mellinia:*eating a brownie*HUH??!!!  
  
Narrator:WHAT'S THE BATTLE CALLED!!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:geez...clam down...it's called Evil Time!!!!  
  
Narrator:*sigh* A other lame-  
  
Mellina:DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY NAME FOR THIS GAME!!!!!!!!!*somehow she throws a brownie at the narrator's head...MAGICLY*  
  
Narrator:*eats brownie*sorry....*says to himself*uptight little brat.  
  
Yuna:I still don't know who he is talking to.  
  
Cloud:Beets me.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
____________________________________________________  
Mellinia:......  
Narrator:WHAT!!!!  
Mellinia:I am mad at you.  
Narrator:MY GOD....I'm sorry I will never make fun of your names anymore...promise.  
Mellinia:.....OKAY!!!!  
Narrator:...anyways...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...because this time you'll get a yummy bronwnie..right Melly.  
Mellinia:*eating a other brownie*That is if I don't eat them all.Heh heh!  
Narrator:*sigh*...pig.  
Mellinia:Jerk! 


	3. Sephiroth vs Seymour

Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10  
By, Mellinia  
  
  
Hello...I'm back with an other chapter. *Sigh* AND IM SICK TOO!!!!*Throws a rock at a random person* CURSE YOU ALL!!!!.... Anyways I want to thank The Flower Girl,Kris,Steven,Satanos,theyreallyloveme,and Sephiroth1Ripley8..your like so crazy heh heh heh,J/k...I'm very sorry that I ate all the brownies...heh...maybe I'm not sorry..well whatever.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC.....  
  
  
Narrator:....-.-...ZzZzZzZz  
  
Mellinia:...Hello!!!!  
  
Narrator:HUH!!!!  
  
Mellinia:SAY SOMETHING!!!!  
  
Narrator:Okay..Geez...Welcome Welcome today is the battle against VILLIANS!!!! WHO WILL WIN!!!!!!! IN THE GAME CALLED....EVIL CLUES!!!!  
  
Mellinia:EVIL TIME!!!!!*Growls*  
  
Narrator:...Oh,my bad...heh.  
  
Barret:LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!  
  
Rikku:Why are you in such a rush,your team will lose anyway.  
  
Barret:Look kid,don't start with me cause I might have to just bust a cap up in yo-  
  
Mellinia:Let's not fight...people,save it for later.  
  
Narrator:CAN WE GET STARTED!!!!  
  
Mellinia:Yea we can.*pulls out a...you guessed it a remote..and a other wall opens showing 3 podiums,Mellinia runs to the back room,and comes back wearing a red dress*HEH HEH THAT'S WHAT I CALL SPEED DRESSING....anyways Evil Time is a game show that I made up,Sephy and Seymour will be asked 10 questions,who ever has the most points...WINS!!!!!....A very simple game.  
  
Sephiroth:This will be quite easy,quite easy indeed.  
  
Seymour:That's what you think,pretty boy.  
  
Sephiroth:......  
  
Mellinia:Um...Seymour don't insult Sephiroth because you can get....hurt....very bad.  
  
Seymour:Suuuuuure.  
  
Mellinia:...Okay..I tried to tell you.  
  
Cloud:Yup,he'll hurt you pretty bad.  
  
Aeris:Yup.  
  
Red:Yep.  
  
Barret:Yo.  
  
Narrator:OKAY!!!!!!....*clams down*Let's get started.  
  
Mellinia ,Seymour,and Sephiroth go to their podiums.  
  
Mellinia:When I ask a question,and you know the answer buzz in on you little buzzer things,okay.  
  
Sephiroth & Seymour:Okay.  
  
Mellinia:FIRST QUESTION!!!!!.....What is the most common line of a villain?  
  
Seymour buzzes in.  
  
Seymour:...um...you shall die.  
  
Mellinia:...WRONG!!!  
  
Sephiroth buzzes in.  
  
Sephiroth:...MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!*smiles*  
  
Mellinia:CORRECT!!!!!..one point for Sephy zero for Seymour.heh heh that kind of rhymes ZERO FOR SEYMOUR!heh heh!  
  
Seymour:*sigh*....  
  
FF10 team:awwwwwww.  
  
FF7 team:ZERO FOR SEYMOUR!!!!  
  
Mellinia:Next question. What color do most villains wear?  
  
Seymour buzzes in.  
  
Seymour:Blue.  
  
Mellinia:...Sorry but your wrong.  
  
Sephiroth buzzes in.  
  
Sephiroth:Black.  
  
Mellinia:CORRECT!!!two points for Sephy...heh heh..zero for Seymour.  
  
Seymour:THAT'S NOT RIGHT,I'M A VILLIAN AND I WEAR BLUE!!!  
  
Sephiroth:That's because you're a gay villain.  
Seymour:I AM NOT!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Awwwww is the blue wearing gay baby getting mad at big bad Sephiroth.Tsk tsk *shakes head *poor thing.  
  
Seymour:*growls,picks up his podium and throws it at Sephiroth.*  
  
Sephiroth dunks before it hits him.  
  
Sephiroth:YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!*pounces on Seymour and begins to punch him in the face over and over and over and over ...well you get the point...again ,with lighting speed.*  
  
Mellinia:*eating popcorn*mmmmmm popcorn.  
  
All:o.O  
  
Yuna:...*starry eyed* Oh Sephiroth.  
  
Cloud:*shakes head*We warned him,but nooooooo he had to go throw a podium at him.  
  
Aeris:...Poor thing.  
  
Red:Hey,Mell give me some of that popcorn.  
  
Mellinia:*jumps on top of her podium and hugs her popcorn*NEVER!!!!  
  
Narrator:*looking in newspaper*I got to find me a other job.  
  
Sephiroth:*pulls out his masamune*MEET THE END OF YOUR LIFE!!!!*gets ready to slice off poor Seymour's cute head*  
  
Aeris:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Huh??!!!*puts masmune down*  
  
Aeris:Don't do it Sephiroth,it's wrong.  
  
Sephiroth:......*thinks*.......okay...*gets up and walks away*  
  
Seymour:*his nose is ...bleeding ewwwww*MY @*#$ING NOSE!!!!!  
  
Aeris:I'll help you ....I can make it all better.  
  
Seymour:...You can?  
  
Aeris:Yes,I can.*Aeris helps Seymour up and they go into a other room*  
  
Red:FORGET YOU THEN KEEP YOUR POPCORN YOU....YOU....POPCORN HOGGER!!  
  
Mellinia:I WILL!!!!*eats more of her popcorn*  
  
Narrator:...So will it be *cringes* ...Fighting Futons...or *triple cringes * ....Kirby.*sigh*  
  
Back to Aeris and Seymour.  
  
Aeris:*puts bandage on Seymour's nose*There all better now?  
  
Seymour:*blushes* Uh huh.  
  
Aeris:Good.  
  
Seymour:...Um thank you.  
  
Aeris:Your welcome.  
  
.....And then there was silence.  
  
Aeris:......  
  
Seymour:.......  
  
Aeris:.......  
  
Seymour:.......uh I have to make a phone call.*leaves the room*  
Aeris:*watches him leave**sigh*...He's....so dreamy.  
  
Seymour:THAT INSANE PRETTY BOY WILL PAY....WITH HIS LIFE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-*cough*....*pulls out his cell phone*  
  
The phone rings....  
  
???:WHAT!!!!!  
  
Seymour:Hi there,how are you?  
  
???:...Fine im just PEACHY!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!  
  
Seymour:Don't get a attitude with me.Anyways I need your help.  
  
???:OOOOH THE BIG GUADO LORD NEEDS MY HELP!!!!  
  
Seymour:Yes....I need you too come here...and KILL someone for me.  
  
???:Why can't you do it?  
  
Seymour:NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!!!  
  
???:Okay geez....I'll be there..bye.  
  
Seymour:Don't you need the address.  
  
???:Ha ha ...I know all.*hangs up*  
  
Seymour:*rolls his eyes and hangs up*Freak.  
  
Back to everybody else....  
  
Rikku:SOOOOO.....who won the battle.  
  
Mellinia:....I guess Sephiroth.  
  
Narrator:Yup good ole Sephiroth won the battle..*yawns* Two points for the FF7 team ,one point for the FF10 team.  
FF7 Team:VICTORY FOR THE-  
  
Seymour:SHUTUP!!!!!!  
  
Cloud:Who died and made you the boss.  
  
Seymour:...Heh heh...You shall soon know ,YOU SHALL SOON KNOW MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Yuna:....Yup he's lost it.  
  
Sephiroth:....He sure has...Freaking moron,INSULTING THE GREAT SEPHIROTH!!!! *growls * IF AERIS WON'T LET ME KILL HIM I'LL FIND SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR ME!!!!*runs out the room*  
  
Seymour:*thinks to himself,so he must have a plan also...hmmmm, this will be a fight to the death*Heh heh ha ha MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
All:O.o;;;  
  
Lulu:So narrator who will be battleing next.  
  
A sign from the ceiling comes down and it says On lunch break,be back in 45 minutes.  
  
Mellinia:THAT LAZY BASTARD!!!!!  
  
  
  
Back to our silver angel....Sephiroth duh.  
  
Sephiroth is talking to some UNKNOWN force in his mind.  
  
Sephiroth:I need your help.  
  
???:....I knew you would come running back to me.I KNEW IT!!!  
  
Sephiroth:*sigh*...I need you to help get rid of this scum that MOCKED ME!!!!!  
  
???:.....Oh....I'll help you.  
  
Sephiroth:Thanks...Mot-  
  
Yuna:SEPHIROTH, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!  
  
???....I'll see you soon..MWAHAHAHHAHAh *the voice fades away*  
  
Yuna:Hey,there you are...Mellinia is about to tell us who will be battling each other next.You don't want to miss that.  
  
Sephiroth:Okay..Thank you*follows Yuna back to the main room.  
  
Mellinia:LOW DOWN DIRTY RAT GOING ON A LUCH BREAK WITHOUT MEEEE,WHEN HE COMES BACK IM GOING TO-  
  
Tidus:TELL US WHOSE NEXT!!!!  
  
Mellinia:....DON'T RUSH ME!!!!..*calms down*Next we will have ....Yuna and Aeris in the game called SUMMON THAT THING!!!!  
  
Cloud:....heh heh ...nice name.  
  
Mellinia:...*sigh* Shutup.  
  
Yuna:This shall be fun.  
  
Aeris:Indeed it will.  
  
Sephiroth:*walks up to Yuna and kisses her hand*I wish you luck..my beautiful angel.  
  
Yuna:*VERY huge sweat drop she also turns redder then Red*.....uh .....*speechless*  
  
Sephiroth:..heh *walks away*  
  
Cloud:....I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN SEPHIROTH ACTS LIKE A PIMP!!!*stomps his feet*  
  
Tifa:Your just jealous.*giggles*  
  
Cloud:*rolls eyes*Whatever.  
  
  
Mellinia:.....Well since the narrator went on a LUNCH BREAK!!!! And left me here.I'll end this chapter here..*sigh**walks out the room*  
  
Auron:I wonder why she's so mad.  
  
Vincent:....I wonder too.  
  
  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
Mellinia:Well since the narrator is not here I guess Mr,Puppet Narrator will have to due.*pulls off one of her socks and puts it on her hand*  
Puppet Narrator:Well Hello my fellow readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if poor Mell was sick.awwwww.  
Mellinia:Yup im sick.  
Puppet Narrator:SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH MY MAGIC SOCK POWERS AND YOU WILL.....DIIIIIEEEEE!!!!....so review.If you do you'll get a huge basket of yummy sweet treats,right Mellinia.  
Mellinia:RIGHT!!!*pulls out huge basket of yummy sweet treats*  
Puppet Narrator:mmmmmm sweet treats.  
Narrator:o.O WHO THE HECK IS THAT!!!!  
Mellinia:*eating a cupcake*A replacement for your lazy a-.  
Puppet Narrator:HEY READERS I BET YOU CAN'T GUESS WHO THE TWO MYSTERY VOICES ARE!!! Leave your answer in you review.  
Narrator:....How could you....*eyes water*..I thought we were friends,SOUL MATES!!  
Mellinia:.....whatever.  
Puppet Narrator:There there,don't be so mean Mell Mell.  
Mellinia:SHUTUP!!!*takes off sock and throws it across the room*  
Narrator:...But Melly ...I'm sorr-  
Mellinia:..yea yea whatever *walks away eating brownie*  
Narrator:*sigh*She'll get over it. 


	4. SUMMON THAT THING heh heh

Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10  
By, Mellinia  
  
Hello...People...I'm here with a NEW chapter *claps* yay!!!...I want to thank ~Ala~,theyreallyloveme,and TailsShadowViVi12.THANKS !!!!!....here are your yummy sweet treats.*hands them the crumbs* Heh heh I ate them all.....sorry.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC.....  
  
Narrator:.....*sigh*  
  
Mellinia:What's the matter.  
  
Narrator:Are you still mad at me for going on a lunch break?  
  
Mellinia:Lunch break?..*thinks* what lunch break?  
  
Narrator:....Never mind.  
  
Aeris:So when are we going to get started?...IM SO EXCITED!!!  
  
Yuna:YEA ME TOO!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*is sitting in the corner planning something....evil*Heh heh...I'll show him..he thought I forgot about that lunch break...I WOULD NEVER FORGET!!!...I'll show him.....heh heh MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Everyone looks at Mellinia.  
  
All:o.O  
  
Cloud:She's been hanging around Seymour and Sephiroth to long.  
  
Lulu:I agree.  
  
Mellinia:*puts note on the wall and sneaks out the door*.....LUNCH BREAK FOR ME.HEH HEH!!!!*runs off*  
Narrator:So Mellinia are you ready to start-.....*looks around*....Mellinia.  
  
Red:Where did she go?  
  
Auron:*finds the note*Here's a note for....The lazy rat who went on a lunch break and totally forgot about me.I guess that's you Narrator.  
  
Narrator:....*reads note*Dear Roach,  
I decided to go on my OWN lunch break and I won't be back till I'm FULL!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH.  
Love,  
Mellinia  
  
Vincent:From what I know,it takes quite a lot of food to fill her up,she won't be back for a while.  
  
Narrator:*throws note at Red*CURSE HER!!!!!  
  
Red:OW!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Now you know how she felt when you left her here.  
  
Narrator:SHUTUP!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Don't get a attitude with me....geez.  
  
Narrator:*sigh*I guess that means I have to come down.  
  
Rikku:Come down from where?  
  
Narrator:FROM HERE THAT'S WHERE!!  
  
Seymour:He must be on the top floor.  
  
Narrator:DUUUUUUUUH!!!!  
  
Yuffie:So that means we will see your face.  
  
Narrator:....Yes Yuffie you will.  
  
Kimari:I bet he's ugly.  
  
Narrator:SHUTUP BALDY!!!!  
  
Yuna:*giggles*HE CALLED KIMARI BALDY!!!  
  
Kimari:....*cries*  
  
Narrator:HA HA!!!...I'll be down in a moment.  
  
Cloud:I'm scared.  
  
Sephiroth:...*yawns*...I'm bored.  
  
Red:I'm.....red.  
  
Kimari:.I'm.....bald...*cries more*  
  
Lulu:..I'm hot.  
  
Tifa:..I'm hotter.  
  
Narrator:SHUTUP!!!!!  
  
Everyone turns around to see a young guy with long black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
Red:Whose that?  
  
Rikku:Baka*kicks red in the side*  
  
Yuffie:.....IM IN LOVE!!!!  
  
Narrator:*growls*LET'S GET STARTED!!!!!  
  
Wakka:So do you have a name,Narrator?  
  
Narrator:...Why yes I do..my name is Jason.  
  
All:HELLO JASON!!!  
  
Jason:....Anyways...The point of this game is to pick a Summon pet from this list *pulls out two list and gives them to Yuna and Aeris* Don't pick one cause you think it's cute or is it's beautiful,pick one that looks strong.  
  
Aeris:WOW THEY ALL ARE CUTE!!!  
  
Yuna:CUTER THEN AEONS!!!!  
  
Jason:PICK ONE!!!!!!  
  
Yuna & Aeris:Okay geez.  
  
Aeris:I want this one.*picks a red dragon that does good against ice elements*AND IT'S CUTE TOO!!!!  
  
Yuna:Hmmmmm I WANT THIS ONE!!!*picks a blue dragon ....that happens to be a ice element heh*  
  
Tidus:Um...Yuna I think you should pick a other one...just to be safe...cause we are losing quite bad.  
  
Yuna:I'LL PICK WHATEVER I WANT!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:You tell him,angel.  
  
Tidus:YOU STUPID LITTLE B-*gets kicked by Rikku where it hurts*  
  
Tidus:x.X  
  
Jason:....Now you have to give you Summon Pet, commands for example MYSTIC DRAGON KICK HIM IN THE NECK!!!!...get it.  
  
Yuna & Aeris:Yes.  
  
Jason:Okay..So Aeris picked .....Fire Bird and Yuna picked Ice mage...I did not name these dragons...Mellinia did.  
COME ON OUT FIRE BIRD AND ICE MAGE!!!!  
Two adorable little dragons come out one is blue and the other is red.  
  
Yuna &Aeris:AWWWWW!!  
  
Jason:START ALREADY!!!  
  
Aeris:FIRE BIRD BLOW FIRE ON ICE MAGE!!!  
  
Yuna:RUN AWAY ICE MAGE!!!  
  
Fire bird starts to chase Ice mage around blowing fire at the poor thing then it trips on it's own tail and then poor Ice mage gets burnt.  
  
Jason:GAME OVER FIRE BIRD WINS!!!!...man that was fast.  
  
Yuna:Awwwwwwww!  
  
Tidus:I TOLD YOU YUNA,BUT YOU DON'T LISEN!!!  
  
FF7 Team:VICTORY FOR US AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Aeris:YAAAAY!!!*dances with fire bird*  
  
Jason:Three points for the FF7 team ,one point for the FF10 team.  
  
FF10 team:*sigh*  
  
Seymour:*thinking to himself...WHERE THE HECK IS HE,HE'S LATE*  
  
Sephiroth:*thinking to himself also...Where is she.*  
  
All of a sudden a huge THING comes though the wall.It's.....It's.....  
  
Tidus:SIN!!!!!!!  
  
Seymour:IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!!!!  
  
Sin:Sorry it took me so long ....I got lost.  
  
Seymour:I thought you said you knew all.  
  
Sin:Well....PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!!!  
  
Seymour:It's something that is going to...TAKE YOUR LIFE AWAY!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
???:I THINK NOT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Something comes though the ceiling and lands beside Sephiroth....You all know who it is.  
  
Cloud:JENOVA!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:RIGHT ON TIME MOTHER!!!  
  
Seymour:YOUR MOTHER??!!!!.....Geez she's one ugly thing.  
  
Sephiroth:WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOMMA!!!!!  
  
Seymour:SHE UGLY!!!!   
  
Jason:*looks at the huge holes in the wall and on the ceiling*Mell is going to kill me.*sigh**walks out the room*  
  
Vincent:I think it will be best for all of us to exit this room.  
  
Auron:Yea that sounds like a good ideal.  
  
Everyone runs out.  
  
Sephiroth:NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MOTHER!!!*Sephiroth runs over to Seymour and starts beating him up again*  
  
Seymour:SIN HELP!!!!  
  
Sin:OH...MY BAD!!!*goes after Sephiroth*  
  
Jenova:STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!!!!  
  
Sin:MAKE ME!!!!  
  
Jenova:I WILL....I'll just try out my new attack on you.*gets ready to use her new attack*  
  
Sin:I HAVE A NEW ATTACK TOO*he also gets ready to use his new attack*  
  
They both use their attacks at the same time and the whole room becomes very bright.   
  
Sephiroth:.....  
  
Seymour:.....  
  
Nothing was left....Of Sin or Jenova,they were both......gone  
  
Sephiroth:...MOTHER!!!!!!  
  
Seymour:...SIN!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:YOUR GIANT SEA FRIEND KILLED MY MOTHER!!!!!  
  
Seymour:WELL YOUR MOTHER KILLED MY GIANT SEA FRIEND!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Well...then I guess we're even now.  
  
Seymour:..Yup EVEN STEVEN!!  
  
Sephiroth:Want to get some coffee?  
  
Seymour:Sure.  
  
They both walk to the coffee break room.  
  
Sephiroth:I'm sorry I called you gay.  
  
Seymour:I'm sorry I called you a pretty boy.  
  
Sephiroth:So,we are friends now.  
  
Seymour:Yup.  
  
Mellinia walks in with a bag of doughnuts and she sees the big mess.  
  
Mellinia:WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!  
  
Jason:*finishes writing his will*....*sigh*....Hello My lovely ....angelic .....rose how was your lunch?  
  
Mellinia:*throws doughnuts at Jason*I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
Jason:*runs*WELL I GUESS THIS WILL BE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER NEXT WE WILL HAVE-*falls*  
  
Mellinia:*starts kicking him*YOU WILL DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Jason:Help!!  
  
All except Mellinia and Jason:HA HA HA HA HA AHA HAHA!!!  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
Sephiroth:......  
Seymour:.....We're suppose to say something...right.  
Sephiroth:Yea we are.....  
Seymour:Um....REVIEW!!!!  
Sephiroth:OR ELSE..*pulls out his masamune*  
Seymour:YEA,OR ELSE!!!!  
Sephiroth:...And if you do review....I'll give you a hug...but if you're a male reviewer Seymour will hug you..HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!  
Seymour:-.-.........  
Sephiroth:JUST KIDDING!!!!  
Seymour:Whatever*walks away*  
Sephiroth:IT WAS JUST A JOKE!!!.....A funny one too.HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH.....REVIEW!!! 


	5. Fixing walls and doing other stuff

Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10  
By,Mellinia  
  
Hello you beautiful people...IT'S ME MELLINIA.....anyways...I OWN NOTHING ,NOTHING AT ALL!!!!....I want to thank Emi-chan,theyreallyloveme,~Ala~,Saturn Angels,RhinaGW,Angel Wolf Rinny,and*drum roll*KRIS!!!!!!....heh heh heh...Thanks a bunch...I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
On with the fic....  
  
Mellinia:*is writing a list*.....  
  
Jason:What cha writing?  
  
Mellinia:*gives list to Jason*IT'S ALL THE DAMAGE DONE TO MY BUILDING ,YOU WILL REPAIR THEM ALL!!!!!!  
  
Jason:O.O;;;*looks at all the damage*All by myself?  
  
Mellinia:NO!!!SEYMOUR AND SEPHIROTH WILL HELP TOO,IT IS THEIR FAULT!!!!  
  
Jason:Then why do I have to work?  
  
Mellinia:CAUSE YOU WERE IN CHARGE!!!!  
  
Jason:*sigh*.....*looks really sad with the puppy dog eyes and crap*  
  
Mellinia:awwwww-NOT, GET TO WORK!!!!!  
  
Jason:OKAY...GEEZ!!!*runs off*  
  
Mellinia:*looks around*WHERE THE HECK IS SEYMOUR AND SEPHIROTH!!!!????  
  
Auron:I saw Sephiroth and Yuna go into a other room,and Seymour is on the sofa asleep.  
  
Mellinia:*walks over to Seymour*GET UP YOU LAZY RAT GET TO WORK,GET TO WORK!!!!!  
  
Seymour:*jumps 10 feet into the air*AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*hands him some wood,a hammer and some nails*Here.  
  
Seymour:*looks at the stuff*What am I suppose to do with this stuff?  
Mellinia:YOUR GOING TO WORK THAT'S WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO!!!!  
  
Seymour:....Why?  
  
Mellinia*turns red*BECAUSE YOU RUINED THE CEILING AND THE WALL YOU....YOU....BASTARD!!!!!!  
  
Seymour:...*looks very sad*I'm...very sorry.*walks away *  
  
Mellinia:YOU BETTER GET TO WORK!!!!!*goes to the other room*  
  
Oh...what is this...Yuna and Sephiroth are making out...ewwwwwww...I MEAN IT!!!...they are making OUT!!!  
  
Mellinia:O.O....WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuna & Sephiroth:O.O!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:You two disgust me....DISGUST....Sephiroth I COMMAND you to go and repair the ceiling and the wall...SINCE YOU RUINED IT BY ASKING YOUR MOTHER TO COME HERE!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Yes ma'am.*walks out the room*  
  
Yuna:...Um...I can explain.  
  
Mellinia:No need.*walks out*  
  
Yuna:...Oh...thanks.  
  
While Sephiroth and Seymour are debating on who should use the ladder .Jason is thinking of a plan.  
  
Jason:*thinking to himself...I should do something for Mellinia to make her happy ,but what?...hmmmm*thinks*.....I GOT IT!!!*runs to a other room*  
  
Sephiroth & Seymour:o.O....  
  
Sephiroth:He better come back and help us.  
  
Seymour:Yea....cause I sure don't know how to use this hammer.  
  
Sephiroth:Well this is the time to learn,so climb up that there ladder while I hold it for you.  
  
Seymour:No,I don't trust you.You might make me fall.  
  
Sephiroth:NO I WON'T!!!  
  
Seymour:SUUUURE!!!!  
  
Rikku:Hey Yuffie I bet I can hold my breath longer then you.  
  
Yuffie:I bet you can't.  
  
Rikku:I'll prove it.  
  
Yuffie:YOUR ON!!!  
  
They both start holding their breath.  
  
Red:Kids these days can never find anything better to do.*puts a other paw print on his paper...he's paw painting...heh*  
  
Rikku:I WIN!!! VICTORY FOR THE FF10 TEAM!!!  
  
Yuffie:YOU WISH!!!  
  
Rikku:*looks down*Yea ...I do.  
  
Cloud:I wonder who will be going next in the battles.  
  
Aeris:I wonder too.  
  
Barret:No need to worry cause we are going to win....AGAIN!!!  
  
Cloud:YUP!!!!  
  
Aeris:*giggles*...WE RULE!!!  
  
Barret,Cloud,and Aeris:VICTORY FOR THE FF7 TEAM!!!!  
  
Tidus:...GET A LIFE AND SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!  
  
Cloud:Don't be mad because your team....SUCKS!!!  
  
Barret:HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Aeris:*giggles*  
  
Tidus:OH THAT'S IT!!!!  
  
Cloud:WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO...TELL YOUR MOMMY!!!!!  
  
Tidus:I'M GOING TO POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!!!  
  
Cloud:TRY ME!!!!  
  
Cloud and Tidus begin to fight.  
  
Lulu:COME ON TIDUS PUNCH HIM IN THE RIBS!!!!  
  
Tifa:GO CLOUD GO!!!!  
  
Wakka:YOU CAN DO IT TIDUS,YA!!!!  
  
Yuna:*is daydreaming about Sephiroth*......Oh Sephiroth.  
  
Auron:So have you always worn red?  
  
Vincent:No,have you?  
  
Auron:No.  
  
Vincent:...Oh.  
  
Auron:.....  
  
Vincent:.....  
  
Auron:So what's your weapon of choice?  
  
Vincent:Gun.  
  
Auron:...Oh...mines a sword.  
  
Vincent:...Oh.  
  
  
Mellinia is in the corner of the main room watching the fight.Jason comes over to her wearing a outfit that makes him look like a prince from the old days.He is also holding a big bowl of vanilla pudding.  
  
Mellinia:*looks at Jason*uh....  
  
Jason:*gives bowl of pudding to Mellinia*This is for you.  
  
Mellinia:....Uh...thanks.  
  
Jason gets on one knee.  
  
Jason:But,Soft!what light through yonder window breaks?It is the east ,and Mellinia is the sun.Arise,fair sun,and kill the envious moon,Who is already sick and pale with grief,That thou her maid art far more fair than she.....*looks in his hand*...um....and none but fools do wear it;cast it off.It is my lady,O,it is my love O,that she knew she were!!...*sigh*  
  
Mellinia:o.O....Freak...*pours bowl of pudding on Jason's cute head*.....AND GET TO WORK!!!!  
  
Jason:BUT I THOUGHT YOU LIKED SHAKESSPERE!!!!  
  
Mellinia:...No...not really.NOW GET TO WORK!!!!*throws pen at Jason*  
  
Jason:...That must have been that other chick I liked ....darnit.*wipes pudding off his face*...Oh well,* guess I'll get back to work.  
  
Mellinia:WHO WANT'S TO KNOW WHO WILL BE BATTLING NEXT??!!!!  
  
All:I DO!!!  
  
Mellinia:TELL THEM NARRATOR!!!!  
  
Jason:*looks at Mellinia*......uh.  
  
Mellinia:NARRATOR!!!!!  
  
Jason:...um...Mellinia I'm the narrator,but I'm just going to be Jason now...okay.  
  
Mellinia:....Oh...Okay.....GET TO WORK!!!!!  
  
Jason:Okay...*sigh*  
  
Mellinia:Anyways....Auron and Vincent will be going next.  
  
Auron:I for so long have awaited this moment.  
  
Vincent:I have too.  
  
Cloud:*wipes blood off his mouth*A OTHER VICTORY FOR THE FF7 TEAM!!!!  
  
Tidus:....Oh...my kidney.*passes out*  
  
Mellinia:That was not a real battle.  
  
Aeris:Could you make that a real battle...please?  
  
Cloud:yea...please.  
  
Lulu:NO DON'T DO IT!!!  
  
Mellinia:Hmmmmm*thinks*  
  
Yuffie:YES DO IT!!!!  
  
Rikku:NO DON'T!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:PLEASE DO!!!!  
  
Seymour:HEY HOLD THE LADDER TIGHT YOU NIMWIT!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:...SHUTUP!!*pushes ladder over*  
  
Seymour falls to the ground  
  
Seymour:OW!!!!!!..DARN YOU SEPHIROTH!!!!  
  
Jason is hammering a nail in to the wall...and he looks...so sad.awwwwww.  
  
Mellinia:.....Well okay...I'll make that a battle...I could not think of one anyway.  
  
FF10 team:NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
FF7 team:YEA!!!!! VICTORY FOR THE FF7 TEAM!!!!!*they all dance*  
  
Mellinia:Four points for the FF7 team and one point for the FF10 team.  
  
All is silent...all except Seymour and Sephiroth arguing....and Jason hammering a nail into the wall.  
  
Cloud:What next?  
  
Mellinia:I'm going to end this chapter here...because I have no clue on what kind of battle Auron and Vincent should do.  
  
Red:Chapter?  
  
Mellinia:Nevermind...*sigh**walks away*  
  
Aeris:She seems so sad.  
Kimari:She's just mad cause the ceiling and walls are broken.  
  
Aeris:Yea I guess so.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mellinia:Hello readers!!! I NEED SOME HELP!!!!.....I don't know what Vincent and Auron should do...If you have an idea please leave it in your review....AND I'm sorry for the short chapter..I hope it didn't suck to bad......REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL SHOWER YOU WITH YUMMY TREATS OF LOVE!!!!!!HEH HEH!!*eats a apple*I'm being healthy today...a apple a day keeps the doctor away...it works just the same if you eat a apple a year...that's what I do ,AND IM AS HEALTHY AS A OXE!!!*chokes on apple**cough*.....well....*gag*....BYE!!!*runs away to get some help* 


	6. LAUGH IT UP!

Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10  
By,Mellinia  
  
HIYA HI!!!!....IT IS I ,MELLINIA.....anyways thank you thank you for the Vincent and Auron battle ideas..THANKS Emi-chan,Sephiroth1Ripley8,Bill,theyreallyloveme,Akira,and RhinaGW...and I'm sorry that some of you guys don't like Sephiroth and Yuna being together..but...TOO BAD!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH...ahem....BYE BYE!!  
  
On With The Fic.....  
  
  
Mellinia:*is painting her toe nails and singing a song* Fighting evil by moon light winning love by day light,never running from a real fight she is the one named Sailor moon-  
  
Jason:MY GOD MELLINIA SHUTUP!!!  
  
Mellinia:WHAT!!!???  
  
Jason:SHUTUP!!!!  
  
Red:Children no fighting.  
  
Mellinia throws her pink finger nail polish at Jason and hits him in the eye.  
  
Jason:OW!!!!  
  
Mellinia:....oops I meant to hit you in the head.  
  
Jason:MY EYE!!!!  
  
Mellinia:Me so sorry,come here.  
  
Jason:No!  
  
Mellinia:Please.  
  
Jason:No!!  
  
Mellinia:GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!  
  
Jason runs to Mellinia.  
  
Jason:I can't see *cries*  
  
Mellinia:Awwwwwww *wipes polish out of his eye*All better now.  
  
Jason:....yes.  
  
Mellinia:Good...*hugs Jason*  
  
Jason:*blushes*.....heh  
  
Mellinia:....DID YOU FINISH FIXING THE WALL AND THE CEILING!!!!  
  
Jason:...YES MA'AM!!!  
  
Mellinia:...Good boy....you so cute.  
  
Jason:..*blushes*....thanks.  
  
Sephiroth:Awwwww young love.  
  
Seymour:GROSSNESS!!  
  
Aeris:Awwww Seymour..I think it's cute.  
  
Seymour:ME TOO!!!  
  
Mellinia:NOW LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!  
  
Rikku:What business?  
  
Mellinia:The battle you..baka.  
  
Rikku:OH YEA!!..heh.  
  
Mellinia:Today's battle is...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!  
  
Kimari bangs on his drums.  
  
Jason:LAUGH IT UP!!!   
  
Mellinia:...Jason,I wanted to say it.  
  
Jason:...Sorry,say it then.  
  
Mellinia:LAUGH IT UP!!  
  
Jason:Happy now?  
  
Mellinia:Yes,very.  
  
Jason:Good.  
  
Mellinia:The point of this game is to see who will laugh first.  
  
Jason:Mellinia and I will act out funny things and who ever laughs first-  
  
Mellinia and Jason:LOSES!!!  
  
Yuffie:VINNY WILL WIN!  
  
Rikku:No your wrong,AURON WILL WIN!!!  
  
Yuffie:suuuuuure.  
  
Mellinia:WELL THEN LET'S GET STARTED ,TO SEE WHO WILL WIN!!!  
  
Jason:Vincent and Auron have a seat.  
  
Vincent and Auron sit on the sofa.  
  
Mellinia:Okay here we go.  
  
Jaosn:*he walks up to Mellinia*Hi Mell how are you?  
  
Mellinia:I'm fine...but on my way here,I was walking on the sidewalk and a guy pulls over and says,how much?and I say...I don't know. Then he says is it free? Then I say....um yes. Then he says ALL RIGHT meet me at Motel 6 then I say ....okay...Then he says I'll be waiting....then I was like .....Okay. Then he drives off.  
  
Jason:Did you go?  
  
Mellinia:NO!!  
  
Jason:Oh and I always thought you where a hooker.  
  
Mellinia:A HOOKER??!!!  
  
Jason:Yea,the guy thought you where a hooker.  
  
Mellinia:Why would he think that?  
  
Jason:Oh I don't know..maybe it's how you dress.  
  
Mellinia:....heh heh heh heh .  
  
Vincent:.....Is that all?  
  
Mellinia:Yea...Funny huh?  
  
Auron:Are we laughing?  
  
Mellinia:.....No.  
  
Auron:There's your answer.  
  
Jason:Mellinia I told you that was not funny.  
  
Mellinia:I TRIED..GEEZ!!!  
  
Jason:Maybe the next one will be funny.  
  
Tifa:heh heh heh I thought it was funny..the same thing happened to me.  
  
Lulu:Really?  
  
Tifa:Yea,but I told the guy it cost 200 gil an hour.  
  
Lulu:heh heh heh.  
  
Jason:*runs up to Mellinia*MELlINIA MELLINIA!!!  
  
Mellinia:WHAT'S WRONG?!!!  
  
Jason:...Nothing I just always wanted to do that.  
  
Rikku:HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Red:That's not funny.  
  
Jason & Mellinia:*sigh*  
  
Vincent:......  
  
Auron:...-.-..*yawns*  
  
  
~*~One hour later~*~  
  
Mellina:And then he said that's not my pet ape that's my grandmother.  
  
Jason:heh....  
  
Aeris:*giggles*  
  
Vincent:.....  
  
Auron:.......  
  
Mellinia:JASON YOUR NOT FUNNY AT ALL THE JOKES YOU MADE UP SUCKED!!!  
  
Jason:MY JOKES SUCKED??!!!  
  
Mellinia:YES THEY SUCKED WITH A CAPITAL S!!!!  
  
Jason:ALL YOU DO IS INSULT ME,I TRY SOOOO HARD TO MAKE YOU HAPPY BUT I ALWAYS FAIL!!!  
  
Mellinia:ONCE A LOSER ALWAYS A LOSER!!!  
  
Jason:....*cries* I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:I HATE IT TOO!!!!!  
  
Jason:*cries harder* MELLINIA ,WHAT CAN I DO TO....MAKE YOU HAPPY!!!  
  
Mellinia:..DIE!!!!!  
  
Jason:...Okay.*walks out the room*  
  
Mellinia:...Jason where are you going?...COME BACK!!!*runs after him*   
  
Vincent:....How sad.  
  
Auron:......Heh Heh....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*falls on the floor laughing*  
  
Aeris:That's not funny.  
  
Tidus:NOOO WE ALWAYS LOSE!!!!  
  
Auron:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Vincent:.....*shakes his head*That was far from being funny.  
  
Sephiroth:...poor kid.  
  
Yuna:...*starts to cry*SEPHY HOLD ME!!!*grabs Sephiroth*  
  
Auron:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...ahem....*gets up off the floor*I guess I lose then.  
  
Vincent:....Yea,you do.  
  
Auron:....Oh.  
  
Tidus:Are you guys going to say...VICTORY FOR THE FF7 TEAM...like you fools always do.  
  
Cloud:OH YEA...1...2...3.  
  
FF7 TEAM:VICTORY FOR THE FF7 TEAM!!!  
  
Tidus:...Punks.  
  
Cloud:Haters.  
  
Back to Jason and Mellinia.  
  
Mellinia:JASON PUT THE KNIFE AWAY!!!  
  
Jason:But it's the only way I can make you happy.*puts knife in his stomach*  
  
Mellinia:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Jason:DARNIT ....IT'S A RUBBER KNIFE!!!  
  
Mellinia:*stops crying* .....OH JASON *hugs Jason*  
  
Jason:...So you like me now?  
  
Mellinia:IN YOUR DREAMS!!!...NOW GO MAKE ME SOME PANCAKES!!!  
  
Jason:Yes my lady *runs to the kitchen*  
  
Back to everyone else.  
  
Tidus:..Freaks.  
  
Cloud:...Monkey rapers.  
  
Tidus:...Morons.  
  
Cloud:...idiotic lesbo lovers.  
  
Barret:SHUTUP YOU FOOS.  
  
Mellinia:..So who laughed first?  
  
Auron:....I did.  
  
Mellinia:...You jerk...That was not funny,it was sad.  
  
Auron:Yea ,and that's why I laughed...heh heh.  
  
Jason:Here are your pancakes Mell.*gives pancakes to Mellinia*  
  
Mellinia:Thank you..*throws pancakes at Auron*  
  
Auron:OW!!!...THOSE ARE HOT!!!  
  
Mellinia:NOW I LAUGH AT YOU!!! MWHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
~*~Five minutes later~*~  
  
Mellinia:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-...*cough*.......  
  
Auron:Are you done yet?  
  
Mellinia:.....Yes.  
  
Yuffie:So who will battle next?  
  
Mellinia:Hmmmmmmmmmm...I don't know.  
  
Jason:Lulu and Tifa will be battling next.  
  
Lulu:YAAAAY!!!!  
  
Tifa:IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!!  
  
Cloud:And we will win...again.  
  
Tidus:YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!!...I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!  
  
Cloud:*rolls eyes*suuuuuuuure.  
  
Red:....mmmmmm popcorn.*is eating popcorn*  
  
Mellinia:*walks up to Red*....Where did you get that there popcorn...buddy.  
  
Red:Kitchen.  
  
Mellinia:...ooooooo...was that the last bag?  
  
Red:...Yup.*eats more popcorn*  
  
Mellinia:.....GIVE ME THAT POPCORN!!!  
  
Red:....NO!!*runs away with his popcorn*  
  
Mellinia:COME BACK HERE!!!!*chases him*  
  
Jason:....*watches Mellinia chase Red like some kind of freak*......I guess this is the end of this chapter...*walks out the room*  
  
Rikku:What chapter?  
  
Yuffie:I don't know.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
Seymour:YEA WE GET TO DO THE CHAPTER NOTE THING AGAIN!!!!!  
Sephiroth:...Yippee.  
Seymour:Smile Seph it's a beautiful day.*Smiles*  
Sephiroth:...Shutup...REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!  
Seymour:Why are you so mean today?  
Sephiroth:CAUSE I'M THE THE GREAT SEPHIROTH!!!..and DON'T ever call me SEPH again.  
Seymour:...Why...Yuna called you Sephy.  
Sephiroth:Yuna can call me what ever she wants to call me..cause she's my little turtle dove*blushes*....heh  
Seymour:...give me a break...*throws up*GROSSNESS!!....PLEASE REVIEW *runs to the bathroom*  
Sephiroth:YES PLEASE REVIEW....*writes a love letter to Yuna*.... 


	7. Tifa vs Lulu THE SLUTS heh heh

Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10  
By,Mellinia  
  
Merry Christmas everyone..me so happy because me on CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!ho ho ho ho...I'm santa...ANYWAYS..thank you all for the reviews, thank you Emi-chan, Ala, RhinaGW, Kitty_Kat, and BlueBubbles,thank you all so very much..here have some sweet treats *gives everyone a bag of sweet treats* and I'm so sorry it took me so long to update ..IT WAS SCHOOL'S FAULT,CURSE YOU SCHOOL*throws a rock at her school*HA!!   
  
  
On With the Fic....  
  
  
Red:*has a big band aid on his nose*......  
  
Mellinia:Yea you better shutup.AND DON'T YOU EVER EAT ALL MY POPCORN AGAIN,EVER!!!  
  
Cloud:..It was only popcorn.You don't have to be so mean and break Red's nose,geez.  
  
Mellinia:YOU SHUTUP!!!!!  
  
Cloud:...okay,I'm sorry.  
  
Tidus:..Man,why is Mellinia so mean today?  
  
Jason:..*looks at a calender*...*sigh* you don't want to know.  
  
Tidus:..Why not?  
  
Jason:You just don't.  
  
Tidus:..Okay.  
  
Mellinia:LET'S GET THE GAME STARTED SO I CAN GO TO SLEEP!!!  
  
Lulu:I will do my best to win for my team.  
  
Tifa:..So will I.  
  
Mellinia:The game you too sluts will be playing-  
  
Tifa & Lulu:..SLUTS!!!  
  
Mellinia:THAT'S WHAT I SAID..SLUTS!!  
  
Tifa:*puts on her fighting gloves* You will pay for that.  
  
Lulu:*pulls out her onion warrior *You will die.  
  
Mellinia:*pulls out her baseball bat* BRING IT ON!!  
  
Jason:PLEASE LADIES NO FIGHTING,THE SOONER WE START THE GAME THE SOONER MELL CAN GO TO SLEEP!!  
  
Mellinia:*is about to hit Tifa upside the head*...Okay.  
  
Tifa & Lulu:...Okay.  
  
The girls put up their weapons.  
  
Mellinia:The game you two...  
  
Tifa & Lulu:*glares at Mellinia*  
  
Mellinia:Beautiful women will be playing is called Who is hotter.  
  
Lulu & Tifa:??!!!  
  
Jason:You two will have a beauty contest,you know when women see who is more talented and beautiful.  
  
Lulu:YAAAY!!this will be so fun.  
  
Tifa:..I'm going to win*flings her hair over her shoulder*  
  
Lulu:Whatever.  
  
Mellinia:ALRIGHT!!!..you two....people go to the back rooms and pick out your,swimsuits and,evening dresses.Then find your hidden talent,cause you'll need it.  
  
Tifa:So who is the judge?  
  
Jason:*winks*I am.  
  
Mellinia:*hits Jason on the head*....NO WINKING!!  
  
Jason:OW!!..sorry.  
  
Tidus:...FINALY THE FF10 TEAM WILL WIN!!!  
  
Cloud:What makes you think that?Tifa is way hotter than Lulu.   
  
Tidus:Are you blind?Lulu looks way much better than your slut.  
  
Tifa:WHAT!!!  
  
Mellinia:GO TO THE BACK ROOMS NOW!!!  
  
Lulu pulls Tifa to the back rooms.  
  
Yuffie:I should have been in this contest.  
  
Rikku:...Suuuuure.  
  
Jason goes and sits at a table with a clipboard on it cause he's the judge,and he looks awfully happy.  
  
Jason:*has a big smile on his face*La la la.  
  
Mellinia:GET THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE NOW!!!  
  
Jason:*frowns*Yes ma'am.  
  
Mellinia:*goes to the back rooms where Tifa and Lulu are located*HEY YOU TWO THE FIRST PART OF THE CONTEST IS THE SWIMSUIT ONE,THEN THE SECOND IS THE EVENING DRESS AND SPEECH AND THEN TALENT!!!!  
  
Lulu:We are right here you don't have to yell.  
  
Mellinia:I'LL YELL   
IF I CHOSE TO YELL IT'S MY #$%^ BULIDING AND YOU BEST SHUT THE #$%^ UP BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR @$$ AND NEVER REMOVE IT,THEN I'LL GRAB YOU NECK AND SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF IT ,THEN I'll KICK YOUR LIFELESS BODY INTO THE BLUE LAGOON AND WATCH MOBY DICK EAT IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa *they run into their rooms*  
  
Mellinia:THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!*walks back to the main room and lays on the sofa*  
  
Yuna:*whispers to Sephiroth*I think she has gone nuts.  
  
Sephiroth:No,it's just that time of the month.  
  
Yuna:How do you know.  
  
Sephiroth:..I just know.  
  
Yuna:..Oh.  
  
Jason:*smiles*...heh heh..I'm the judge.heh heh heh.  
  
Mellinia:SHUTUP!!!!!!!*throws a large pillow at Jason it hits him and makes him fall out of his seat*  
  
Jason:Ahh!!...sorry Mell.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Mellinia:THEY NEED TO HURRY THE HELL UP!!!  
  
Lulu:Okay we are ready!!  
  
Kimari turns on the music.DA DA DUM DA DA DUM!!  
  
Seymour:* is on a microphone,I guess he's the announcer person*First we will have Lulu in her swimsuit.  
  
Lulu comes out wearing a black two piece swimsuit and it's lined with silver.  
  
Jason:*drools*..very good..*writes down something on his paper*  
  
All the Guys:mmmm*drools*  
  
Yuna:*slaps Sephiroth*....no drooling.  
  
Sephiroth:*rubs his face*...Yes my love.  
  
Lulu spins around and walks back to her room.  
  
Seymour:Next we will have Tifa.  
  
Tifa comes out wearing a red tankini with the word Angel on her bottom.  
  
Jason:*drools more*....good...good.*writes something on his paper*  
  
Mellina:Hmp!!!*throws a marker at Jason*  
  
Jason:Ouch.  
  
Seymour:Now Lulu will come out in her evening dress and say her speech.  
  
Lulu comes out wearing a black ball dress that is all silk and it's a little tight but the guys don't mind.  
  
Jason:The topic of the speech is why do you think you should win.  
  
Lulu:I think I should win because..my team has lost many battles and I know they would be proud of me if I won one for them.We have tried so hard and I think this battle should be a victory for the ff10 team.*smiles*  
  
FF7 team:BOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!YOU WILL LOSE!!  
  
FF10 team:*claps*YAAAY!!WAY TO GO LULU!!  
  
Jason:Hmmmmm*writes down something on his paper*  
  
Seymour:Next Tifa will say her speech in her evening dress.  
  
Tifa comes out wearing a blue dress that goes all the way to the floor it has pretty beads on it that make up the little flowers on it.  
  
Tifa:The reason why I think I should win is because..I'm just the best and the FF7 team is off the hook and we should always win.*throws up the peace sign *VICTORY FOR THE FF7 TEAM!!!  
  
FF7 team:YEA!!!!*they also throw up the peace sign*WE RULE!!!!  
  
FF10:*they roll their eyes*  
  
Jason:...That was...very good.*writes down something on his paper*  
  
Seymour:Now Lulu will show us her talent.  
  
Lulu comes out wearing her normal outfit she is holding a microphone,I guess she's going to sing.  
  
  
Rikku:OH NO LULU'S GOING TO SING!!!  
  
Auron:*sigh**puts cotton in his ears*  
  
All the other FF10 peeps do the same.  
  
Cloud:Her singing can't be that bad.  
  
Tidus:HUH??!  
  
Lulu starts to sing Simple and Clean the song from Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Lulu:You've been giving MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE to many thing LATELY your all I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED,you smiled at MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE and said,don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father,when we are older your UNDERSTAND what I meant when I said no idon't think life is quite that simple when you walk away you don't hear MEEEEEEEEEEE say PLEEEEEEEEEASE-  
  
A window breaks.  
  
Lulu:OH BABY DON'T GO SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOUR MAKING ME FEEL TONIGHT!!..hold me whatever lies beyond this mourning is a little later on regardless of warnings the future dosen't scare me at ALLLLLLLL nothing like before.*smiles*  
  
All except the FF10 folks:O.O  
  
Yuffie:Oh my ears.*cries*  
  
Mellinia:MY @##$%$ WINDOW!!!!!!  
  
Jason:O.O.....uhhhhhhh.  
  
Rikku:snap out of it Jason.*throws a rock at his head*  
  
Jason:HUH??!!!...oh..yes um...very good.*writes something down on his paper*  
  
  
Seymour:*removes cotton from his eyes*Next Tifa will show us her talent*  
  
Tifa comes out wearing her normal outfit.then some sluty stripper music plays....uh oh.  
  
Tifa moves around much like a stripper and she starts removing her skirt..it comes off and she has a thong on.  
  
  
All the guys:O.O YEA!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:*puts a dollor in her undies*Good girl.  
  
Yuna:SEPHIROTH!!*Slaps him really hard on his handsome face*  
  
Sephiroth:GOMEN,MY LOVE!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*shakes her head*..There goes my G rated fic.  
  
Tifa starts to remove her shirt..  
  
Mellinia:STOP!!!!  
  
Tifa stops...that was close.  
  
All the guys:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Mellinia:That's enough put your skirt on before I vomit.  
  
Tifa:Don't hate appreciate.  
  
Mellinia:Go to hell!!!  
  
Jason:*wipes sweat off his face*...Okay I have the winner,the winner is....drum roll please.  
  
Kimari runs to his drums and bangs away.  
  
Jason:..Thanks Kimari,.........LULU!!!!!  
  
Lulu:*looks really shocked*ME!!!!  
  
Rikku:*is singing as she walks up to Lulu with the crown and roses*YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!!!*puts crown on her head and hands her the roses*  
  
Tifa:WHAT!!!!*runs up to Jason and garbs his shirt *I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN!!  
  
Jason:...um but your speech was not good...um....enough..and.....the striping thing......made me a little....nervous.  
  
Tifa:Whatever*throws Jason aside*  
  
Tidus:I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON!!!*jumps up in the air*  
  
Cloud:It's about time.  
  
Tidus:NOW WE CAN SAY VICTORY FOR THE FF10 TEAM!!!!!  
  
FF10 Team:VICTORY FOR THE FF10 TEAM!!!!  
  
Tidus:GYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-  
  
Melllinia:*sticks a apple into Tidus's mouth*SHUTUP!!!!  
  
Jason:So the FF7 team has five points and the FF10 team has 2 points.  
  
Vincent:So who will be battleing each other next.  
  
Jason:Barret and Wakka.  
  
Wakka:THIS WILL BE GREAT,YA!!!! I WILL WIN FOR SURE!!  
  
Barret:SHUTUP FOO' I WILL WIN,NO DOUBT!!  
  
Wakka:whatever,man.  
  
Mellinia:*is a sleep on the sofa*-.-ZzZzZzZzZzZz Oh master of muffins please let me...ZzZzZzzZzZ eat..you...*rolls over*_._mmmmmmm..ZzZzZzZz..Muffins.  
  
Jason:o.O...I guess this chapter is over,here Vincent and Auron read this.*hands Vincent and Auron a sheet of paper,and walks away to bake muffins for Mellinia*  
  
Vincent & Auron:?!  
  
-End of Chapter-  
Vincent:I guess we are suppose to read this.  
  
Auron:I guess so.  
  
Vincent:um....Review and I will bake you...cookies in my underwear.....what is that suppose to mean.  
  
Auron:um..*reads his paper*I will do the same.....who wrote this mess.  
  
Vincent:...If you don't review...I will aim my gun at your head and pull the trigger.....I would never do that.*balls up the paper and throws it into the trash can*...who ever wrote that has a evil heart.  
  
Auron:It says written by Mellinia the heartless beast.  
  
Vincent:...*shakes head*....I don't understand her sometimes.  
  
Auron:I don't think anyone does.  
  
They both walk away.  
  
Jason:Hey you two did not finish your lines!!...*sigh*..REVIEW OR ELSE!! *sniffs the air* What's that smell?...OH NO MY MUFFINS!!*runs to the kitchen* 


	8. Barret vs Wakka

Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10  
By,Mellinia  
  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS   
EVERYONE!!!!!...Thanks a bunch for all the reviews they made me so happy.Thanks theyreallyloveme thanks for the idea for what Barret and Wakka should do,thanks Siege,the ultimate weapon,The flower Girl,Yashamon,Mega-Obskira,and RhinaGW!!..I thank you all!  
  
And I don't own Nothing..Nothing at all.  
  
  
On with the fic.....  
  
  
Mellinia:...ewwwwww these muffins are...burnt and really blackened!*spits out the muffin*......gross.  
  
Jason:...I'm really sorry.I'll do better next time,I promise.  
  
Mellinia:THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!!!*throws a burnt muffin at Jason*  
  
Jason:OW!!..What do you mean?!  
  
Mellinia:...I don't know,I just wanted to say that.  
  
Jason:-.-.....  
  
Mellinia:What's wrong with you?  
  
Jason:DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Mellinia:HA HA HA HA!!.....anyways lets get down to business.  
  
Jason:*clams down*...Alright.  
  
Mellinia:THE GAME THAT BARRET AND WAKKA WILL BE PLAYING IS CALLED CURSEING FUSS!!!  
  
Barret:What kind of name is that?!  
  
Wakka:*rubs ears*And why must you yell all the time,ya.  
  
Mellinia:IT'S A NAME THAT I MADE UP AND I WILL YELL WHEN I WANT TO YELL!!!  
  
Jason:..Um..the point of the game is to see who can say the most sentences with the most curse words within the time limit.  
  
Barret:@#$^& EASY!!  
  
Wakka:..So what's the time limit?  
  
Mellinia:*whispers*the time limit is 2 minutes.  
  
Wakka:Speck up,we can't hear you.  
  
Mellinia:So now you want me to speck up,I'll show you specking up....THE TIME LIMIT IS 2 MINUTES!!!!  
  
Wakka:*sigh*...  
  
Barret:This will be so #$^%ing easy.  
  
Wakka:..But I don't really cuss that much.  
  
Cloud:VICTORY FOR THE FF7 TEAM!!!  
  
Tidus:SHUTUP!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:Just try,you might win.  
  
Wakka:YEA!!!  
  
Mellinia:But,remember I said MIGHT!!!heh heh heh heh!  
  
Jason:The topic of your little cussing thing is...um....*thinks*....Mell what should the topic be.  
  
Mellinia:*eating icecream*...Hmmmm*looks at her ice cream*HOW ABOUT ICE CREAM!!!  
  
Jason:o.O...good enough..so the topic is ice cream.  
  
Mellinia:ALRIGHT ON YOUR MARK GET READY CUSS CUSS CUSS!!!!!  
  
  
Barret:I had some @#%^ing Icecream with some horse $#$^ that @#%^ was #%^&ing good.  
  
Wakka:....Um...I had some freakin Icecream last week-  
  
Barret:FREAKIN??!!!GYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Wakka:SCREW OFF!!!  
  
Barret:$*%^ YOU!!!!  
  
Cloud:WE WILL WIN!!!  
  
Tidus:*punches Cloud in the gut*I'M SICK OF YOU!!!  
  
Tidus and Cloud start fighting.  
  
Wakka:YOU #$%$ING BAG OF @#^%!!!  
  
Mellinia:YOU GUYS ARE OFF THE TOPIC!!!  
  
Wakka & Barret:@#*$ YOU!!!  
  
Mellinia:WHAT!!!!*pulls out baseball bat*  
  
  
Barret:LITTLE #$#$ING GIRL GETTING MAD!!!!  
  
Wakka:HAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!  
  
Mellinia:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!*runs up to Barret and hits him upside the head*  
  
Barret:x.X*passes out*  
  
Wakka:*stops laughing*....uh oh.  
  
Mellinia:YOUR NEXT!!!*runs to Wakka and hits him in the head too*  
  
Wakka:x.X*passes out too*  
  
Mellinia:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Aeris:Why is there always a fight between someone everyday?  
  
Rikku:Cause fights are cool.  
  
Yuffie:RIGHT ON RIKKU!!!  
  
Aeris:*sigh*  
  
Sephiroth and Yuna are totally not paying any attention to what's going on.  
  
Yuna:*is brushing Sephiroth's hair*Oh Sephy-Poo your hair is soooooo beautiful!!  
  
Sephiroth:Why thank you,My beautiful sunflower.  
  
Yuna:Heh heh.  
  
Jason:Times up anyway...Barret said seven curse words and Wakka said three,the winner is Barret.  
  
Cloud:*kicks Tidus into a wall*VICTORY FOR THE FF7 TEAM!!!*dances like a chicken*  
  
Tidus:*has a black eye*...*growls*...I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
Cloud:awwww..Hate is such a strong word.  
  
Tidus:....You stupid little-  
  
Mellinia:WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING GEEZ!!!  
  
Seymour:Sin would be able to kill those two in a heart beat to bad he's ...dead.  
  
  
~*~Meanwhile on a beach~*~  
  
Sin:*wearing sunglasses and drinking lemonade*This is the life.  
  
Jenova:*is also wearing sunglasses and drinking lemonade*Yup,who would of thought that our new attacks would teleport us to a beach.  
  
Sin:This is the life.  
  
Jenova:WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!!!  
  
Sin:Sure thing,sweet thang,anything for you.  
  
Jenova:SHUTUP!!*Throws a seashell at Sin*  
  
Sin:OW!!!...I always knew that Love would hurt.  
  
Jenova:*rolls eyes*....  
  
~*~Back to The super duper fun house ....well you know the place.~*~  
  
Mellinia:SO now the FF7 team has six points and the FF10 team has two,you know what that mean!!!  
  
Seymour:No,what's it mean.  
  
Mellinia & Jason:IT MEANS THAT THE FF7 TEAM WON CAUSE THEY HAD THE MOST POINTS!!!  
  
FF7 Team:YEAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*they all dance with one another.  
  
FF10 team:.....*sigh*........  
  
Balloons fall from the ceiling and little paper dots of many colors fall too.  
  
Mellinia:NOW I CAN QUIT WRITING THIS FIC!!!!*dances with everyone else*  
  
Everyone stops dancing except Mellinia.  
  
Mellinia:OH YEA OH YEA*spins around*I'm done I'm done.*stops dancing*....Why did everyone stop dancing?  
  
Yuna:Does that mean we have to go back...home?  
  
Mellinia:...Yes.  
  
Yuna:NOOO!!!*grabs Sephiroth*I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth:Me either.*he looks really sad awwwww*  
  
Yuffie:But..I made new friends.  
  
Rikku:Me too.  
  
Jason:And..I'll be really bored.  
  
Mellinia:.....Awwwwwwwwwww-TO BAD!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*choke,cough,gag*ahem...you guys will be okay.  
  
Yuna:I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SEPHIROTH!!!*cries and hugs Sephiroth tighter*  
  
Sephiroth:....*sigh*..I'll miss Yuna too much.  
Jason:And I'll be..bored.  
  
Yuffie & Rikku:I'M GOING TO MISS MY NEW FRIENDS!!*they hug each other and cry*  
  
Aeris:I'll miss Seymour...I mean I'll miss you all too.*cries*  
  
Seymour:OH AERIS,I'LL MISS YOU TOO!!!*hugs Aeris*  
  
Auron:I won't miss anyone.  
  
Vincent:I won't either.  
  
Red:I'LL MISS THIS GOOD PRE PACKAGED POPCORN!!!!*sobs*  
  
Lulu:I'll miss....TIFA!!!  
  
Tifa:I'LL MISS YOU TOO!!!!!  
  
Cloud:YES WE ARE LEAVING!!!!*jumps up in the air*  
  
Tidus:YES!!!*jumps up in the air too*  
  
Tidus and Cloud:NOW I WILL BE FREE FROM THIS BLONDE FRUITCAKE!!!  
  
Barret:I won't miss any of them foos'.  
  
Wakka:I WILL!!!*cries*  
  
Mellinia:...I WILL MISS YOU ALL TOO!!!!!*sobs*  
  
Jason:It will be okay,I will still be here.  
  
Mellinia:*sarcastic*JUST GREAT!!!!  
  
Jason:*smiles*Yup!...you can always write other fics.  
  
Mellinia:Yea..I guess.  
  
Everyone says goodbye to each other and Yuna and Sephiroth finish making out for the last time,Rikku gives Yuffie a robot arm and Yuffie gives Rikku a water material.Lulu and Tifa exchange fashion tips,while Vincent and Auron say nothing.Kimari says good bye to his drum set and Red steals a few bags of popcorn,Seymour and Aeris hug each other and pray to meet again Tidus and Cloud dance together cause they are just so happy.Wakka practices his cussing while Barret helps him and Mellinia is yelling at Jason for no reason at all.  
  
Mellinia:Well,are you guys ready?  
  
They all nod their heads and a very sad way.  
  
Mellinia:Okay...*Mellinia pulls out her magic baseball bat and recites the magic words* PIZZA IS YUMMY AND CANDY IS TOO BUT MY FAVIROTE TREAT IS MUFFINS WITH FUDGE!!  
  
With the last word of her magic words all the Final Fantasy characters....vanish.   
  
Mellinia:......  
  
Jason:.....  
  
Mellinia:..*sigh*  
  
Jason:Now what do we do.  
  
Mellinia:I know what you can do.  
  
Jason:What can I do?  
  
Mellinia:GO MAKE ME SOME YUMMY SWEET TREATS!!!*jumps up in down with a happy smile on her face*  
  
Jason:Yes ma'am*runs to the kitchen*  
  
Mellinia:...Well this is the end of this fic,I hope you liked it.....PLEASE LIKE IT!!!and don't forget to review...HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!*waves*  
  
  
~*~The End!~*~  
  
  
~*~At the Beach~*~  
  
Sin:OWIES I GOT A SUN BURN!!!!  
  
Jenova:I told you to put on some sunblock.  
  
Sin:I wanted you to put on for me.*winks*but you didn't do it.NOW I'M BURNT!!!  
  
Jenova:..That's not my fault.  
  
Sin:YES IT IS!!!  
  
Jenova:Whatever.  
  
  
  
  
~*~The end~*~ 


End file.
